Good Enough
by Klaineforthewin
Summary: Set during "Born This Way". Blaine comes by McKinley to see how Kurt is doing, and runs into a spot of trouble with a so-called apologetic jock.


_Set during Born This Way. Blaine comes by McKinley to see how Kurt is doing, and runs into a spot of trouble with a so-called apologetic jock._

_**(I do not own Glee)**_

* * *

><p><span>Good Enough<span>

"_We taught the world new ways to dream..." _Kurt's beautiful voice drifted through the hallway as his solo ended. Blaine stood by the door, unseen, with a tear in his eye and a small smile gracing his lips. He had come in hopes of making Kurt comfortable back in McKinley, maybe take him out to lunch, but he could see it wasn't needed. His boyfriend was doing just fine, and an intrusion would probably just confuse him, anyway. Blaine turned and walked slowly down the empty hallway. _He's only been here a day, how can I miss him so much already?_

Completely wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the door to the locker room open, but was jolted out of his head when Karofsky started speaking. "What're you doing here." It wasn't phrased as a question. _There's the public education system, right there. Doesn't even know what a question is, _Blaine thought wryly.

"I came to see Kurt. Just leaving, actually." He stepped to the side, making to walk around the behemith.

"Well scurry along then, little homo." Karofsky glared at him when he passed.

Blaine let out a hollow laugh. "And here I was thinking you had changed. You're still just as mean and insecure as ever!" With that, Karofsky whipped around and hurled Blaine against the lockers. "You don't know _anything_ about me." He stormed off, leaving the other boy sitting on the ground, angrily running his fingers through his gelled hair.

* * *

><p><em>Bloop! <em>A message popped onto Blaine's phone. He reached over to his bedside table to get it. Kurt. _"Hey there! How was your first day without me? :)"_ Blaine quickly typed a reply.

"_Pretty bad, actually. We need to talk."_

_Bloop! "Is something wrong?"_

"_Yeah... meet you for coffee?"_

_Bloop! "See you soon"_

Blaine snapped his history textbook closed, leaped off his bed, and made his way to his car without a glance back to his roommate, who called after him, "Got a hot date, Anderson?" If only. He drove in silence, pondering how the situation should best be handled. He arrived first, so he got both their drinks and sat down at a table. Finally, Kurt walked in, saw him, smiled, walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before sitting down. He took a careful sip on the hot, wonderful liquid in front of him before saying, "So what's up?"

"It's Karofsky." Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "What about him?"

"I ran into him in the hall today-"

"-Wait, you were at McKinley? Why didn't you say hi?-"

"-and he called me a homo and pushed me into the lockers. Apparently he hasn't changed as we had thought." At this Kurt ducks his head a little, remembering that he had known it was only because of Santana. This little tidbit may have, er, remained absent from conversations about transferring. If his dad, or Blaine for that matter, knew that Karofsky was still up to no good, they'd have never let him go back to be with his friends. "Um, what happened next?"

"Nothing. He stormed off and I left. And I hadn't said hi to you because I changed my mind. You were with the glee club and I didn't want to disturb you..."

"Blaine, you know you're never a disruption to me," Kurt smiled and reached across the table to take his boyfriend's hand. "And I don't think we need to worry about Karofsky right now. He'll probably get more manageable with time, and until then, we're here having coffee, right? Let's just enjoy this."

Blaine had figured Kurt would just deflect the issue, but he smiled back anyways and leaned over to kiss him. It was a slow, sweet kiss, much like many others that had been shared over the past month, and Kurt tasted like mocha, as he always did. Kurt returned this kiss with another, and another, until pretty soon they were drawing stares from the other customers, but really, who cared? They were together and not in any immediate danger, and that was enough for them to be happy.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>Please review! I don't care if you say anything intelligible, but it'd be nice to know that people are actually reading this.<em>


End file.
